Infinite Stratos: Cybernetic Assassin
by J053D4N13L35C083D0
Summary: As a human, I was considered a weapon among my allies. As a cyborg, I am THE weapon. But what matters is that I make my own luck, trusting my own instincts to guide me. My name is Garrett Valkyrie, and this is my story. OC/Honne, because she deserves some love. M for gore and language. Elements from Metal Gear Rising
1. Briefing

_**Infinite Stratos**_

_**Cybernetic Assassin**_

**Warning: Intentionally overpowered OC**

"_Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall"  
>Confucius<em>

_**Chapter 1: Briefing**_

Silence…

Peace…

Darkness…

This was what I felt at the moment, the things that help me keep my sanity as I wait. For what, I don't know, but I have to wait…

Wait, until I'm allowed to leave.

Opening my eyes, I saw nothing but total darkness, but that was expected. My eyes are being recalibrated after suffering minor injuries, and my body was being fixed after almost being destroyed. What they told me before being put away was that when the day was over, all that would be left of me would be my head and heart, the two things unchanged.

It's been two days that I last had contact with the outside world.

Closing my eyes, I decided to try and remember my name, to no avail. I have only been called Týr, the Norse God of War. It is an appropriate name for what I've been doing these past few months. Causing destruction, creating chaos, killing those that would disturb the process of the organization.

Hunting down IS pilots.

In the few times I wasn't sent out on missions, but allowed to leave, I have been learning more about the world outside the School. The IS, also known as the Infinite Stratos, were created by famed inventor and genius Tabane Shinonono, who essentially disappeared off the face of the Earth after its creation. The people in the School have been searching for her, more for personal gain than anything else, but they had no luck. So, they decided to kill off important pilots in the world in the hopes of drawing her out.

We have yet to succeed.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hissing noise. I almost smiled.

It meant I would be able to leave this god-forsaken storage unit.

"Hello Týr, how are you feeling?" asked a male voice, who I recognized as Dr. Dorian Wallace, my caretaker.

He also seems to forget that I can't answer him when I'm just a head.

Dorian is… an entertaining fellow. He has made no attempt to hide is sexuality, and is always eager to help me learn more of the outside world when I'm allowed to leave. He has made at least three attempts to flirt with me, but I always respond with negativity. It doesn't deter him, but he stays with me regardless. If I remember right, he had dark skin, but not too dark, slicked-back hair, which always seemed oiled, and a wonderful handlebar mustache. He seems to be at around twenty, but he has yet to tell me an answer.

"Dorian, it's amazing on how you see Týr as an entire human when he's like that. Do you intentionally forget, or is it something else?" asked a female voice. Dr. Serena House, my other care taker. Dirty blonde hair cut short, pale skin tone, deep blue eyes, she is the polar opposite of Dorian. Though they aren't married, for obvious reasons, these two have always taken care of me as long as I could remember. Serena always sneaks some candy for me when we're alone, and does everything in her power to make my life easier.

I wish she could stop making it easy.

I don't want her damn pity.

"Well, let's put these in first," she said, and I heard something clink in her hands. Were those…

"Inject the morphine first. We don't want to cause unnecessary pain for him," replied Dorian. Seconds later, I felt something pierce the skin near my jaw, and began to feel cold around that area. Ten minutes later, my entire head felt cold.

"Alright. Let's just open these and we can begin," said Serena, hearing her kneel in front of me. I felt another jab, but it was instantly blocked out by the numb feeling. I don't know how long she was there, but it didn't last.

"One final twist, and… there. It's in," she said. "Týr, open your eyes."

I did as she asked, and almost instantly closed them. It was far too bright, and it managed to get past my eyelids, but I could see.

"Hold on," muttered Dorian, and I felt something go over my eyes. "Again, but slowly."

I did as he ordered, and it hurt far less this time. The world had a brownish tint to it, and the lights from the ceiling were less painful to look at.

"Alright, just to make sure they're calibrated. Týr, look at my hand," she said, holding it out to her side, I did as she asked, and she began to move it vertically, then horizontally. My eyes stayed on her hand the entire time.

"Alright, vision test complete. Týr, how do you feel? Blink once if you feel fine, twice if you aren't.

This is entirely pointless, but I did as she asked, blinking once.

"Alright, he's good. Let's take him to the lab room. He might like what's in there," said Dorian, picking up my head.

I might like what was in there? Is it finished?

The filter that covered my eyes were taken off, and I was able to see in full color. Since my eyes were open for a while, it didn't hurt as much as last time, but I still had to squint. They took me through a few rooms, and I noticed some other test subjects walking around, enjoying their new additions to their bodies. I saw two arm wrestling to my left, one with a regular arm, the other with a robotic arm. The robotic armed one, Thor, was currently winning, while the other, Loki, was red with perspiration, trying his hardest to change the odds. To my right was a small room, and within was a girl with a faceplate fused on the left side of her face, named Eir. She was currently reading a book, her cybernetic eye absorbing the details of the pages as she read through them.

"We're here," said Dorian, snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking forward, I saw the familiar doors of the Lab, where we get all our upgrades.

Going through the door, I saw many scientists walking around, some with parts for the subjects that need them, others helping those confused by their new parts. At the far end of the room was a large double door, where the surgeries were done. Some of the subjects looked at me, some with terror at seeing just a regular head, others with admiration as they heard stories of my missions.

I bet Dorian made up half of the stories.

"Is that him?" asked a girl, no code name yet.

"That's Týr, the one project that's been a complete success," said another, a boy this time.

"I heard he managed to kill the leader of the Taliban with a headshot twenty football fields away."

"He is said to once have killed a man in his sleep with his own mustache and a banana."

Yep, Dorian stretched the truth out again.

"He can make a bomb with a bowl of Jell-O, some twine and an alarm clock."

…okay, maybe the truth is still out there.

"He can move faster than light, and in that time, he can turn you into quivering chucks of flesh with a sword without breaking a sweat."

"He decapitated an IS pilot using barbed wire in public view."

"I think that's the reason why he's like that," I heard the first girl mutter.

If I could laugh, I would've because of how right she was.

"Alright, we're here," said Serena, opening the doors. It was completely bare, with the only piece of equipment being a table that sat in the middle of the room. Dorian placed my head that the end of the table, and strapped it to it.

"Sorry for this Týr, but we don't want you moving around," apologized Dorian, tightening the strap. In response, I rolled my eyes at him. We waited for a few minutes. During that time, I tried to look around as best as I could, but I couldn't see shit. The silence was broken when I heard rusted wheels coming to my direction. Can't they oil those damn things?

Serena came up to me, and gave me a smile before placing something on the table, and I felt something tickle what was left of my neck. Soon, I began to feel the rest of the table, but not with my head.

"Alright Týr, try to sit up," ordered Serena, putting her hands behind her back.

I did as she asked, but I indicated the strap on my head had to be taken off first. Dorian took care of that. I then sat up, and looked at my hands. The black parts that I assume was the palm was smooth, and the fingers were more like claws than anything. My legs were a mix between the black stuff and metal. Looking closely, I noticed the metal covered the various joints on my body, and my feet were completely smooth, rounded at the top. My torso seemed to be similar to the human muscle structure, the metal covering the joints again. Feeling the part where my head was connected, I noticed it reached all the way to my mouth, replacing part of my mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows. How bad were my injuries?

"Can you talk?" asked Serena.

I made a few noises, trying to get used to have a robotic mouth, before answering. "Yes." It had a minor robotic tone to it.

Dorian and Serena smiled at each other, pleased at the outcome. Serena brought her hands forward, and I saw she had a mirror. "Here you go," was all she said.

I took it, and the familiar feeling of touch resurfaced. Looking at the glass part, I checked to see if anything was changed. My eyes widened.

Before being put away, my hair was a deep, bluish black, tied off into a minor ponytail. Now, it was a silvery color, and significantly shorter, part of it looking like I had major bedhead. I once had regular brown eyes, but now they were gold with a hint of crimson within. Looking at my mouth, it appeared that I was right. Nothing was left of my lower jaw, replaced with a piece that resembled it, but with no lip, the rest of it hidden by plates that reached to where my jaw connects to the rest of my skull.

"How bad were the injuries?" I asked, looking up.

"Your head and heart are the only organic things left of you, Týr. We're sorry," said Serena, bowing her head in shame.

I should have been sad, or at least mildly pissed off at them for not being able to completely repair my body, but it wasn't their fault, so I did the one thing that made sense at the moment.

I began laughing.

Serena and Dorian looked at me in shock, probably thinking I had lost my mind. I probably did, but I didn't care.

"So," I said, looking at the two, "when's my next mission?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this? You just recently got that thing, and they aren't cheap to create," asked Serena, walking me to the briefing room. Before I left the lab, I threw a few punches and kicks to get the feel of my new body. Handles better than my old one. Apparently, I could still eat food.<p>

"I feel like releasing my pent-up energy somewhere, and I was nothing but a head for two days. Don't blame me for looking for something cathartic to do," I answered.

"You could try reading?"

"Waste of time."

She apparently gave up, seeing me as stubborn. After a tense silence, filled with the metallic footsteps of my new body, we reached the briefing room. If I remember right, The Director told me he had something planned for after my previous mission. Opening the doors, I saw familiar holograms in the area, along with a few more subjects that can't fight but can strategize, making them mission control.

"Ah, Týr, there you are," one of them said. Looking closely, I recognized Kvasir, a longtime ally and close friend. His arms have been replaced with a lighter variant of the robotic arms, and a deep blue instead of steel grey. His short red hair was unkempt once again, and his green eyes were hidden behind a pair of cracked glasses that he always carries. "How are you feeling?"

"Give me my mission and I'll tell you," I answered, looking around for another familiar face.

"Fenrir is with the Director. I'll take you to him if you want," suggested Kvasir, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm not going to get a mission standing here, am I?" I answered, walking past him. Walking to the Director's office, I passed by a few new subjects, some giving me a greeting. As soon as I reached the door, it suddenly flew open and a subject stomped his way out of there, muttering under his breath. I was able to pick up him saying, "-course he gets the mission. He's always their favor-".

Looking back at him, I recognized him as Jörmungandr, the one subject equal in strength to me. Like me, he had a robotic body, but the similarities ended there. While mine was necessary for me to live, his is more of a combat suit, his right arm cybernetic. On his waist was his personal weapon, Lightning Cutter.

Turning away from him, I caught the door before it closed and entered. There, the Director was shaking his head, apparently tired with Jörmungandr being an impatient bastard. "Týr, what bring you here?" he asked.

"I want my next mission, and I won't take no for an answer," I replied. I gave him a glare that booked no arguments.

"I was expecting you to come here with that in mind, but you came in earlier than I thought. Nonetheless, are you prepared for this?" He asked. I gave a curt nod in return.

"Hm. As you know, we've been searching for any links to Tabane Shinonono, but for the past two months, our search has gained nothing. However, that changes today," he said, and pressed a button on his desk. Soon, a series of pictures flew from the holographic projector on his desk, and we were surrounded by various pictures and dossiers. He brought one close to him and expanded it. The picture was that of a young woman, either sixteen or seventeen, with long brown hair, tied up in a ponytail with a white ribbon. Her blue eyes showed that of a calm and collected individual, but the rest of her demeanor suggested otherwise.

"Houki Shinonono, younger sister of Tabane Shinonono, pilot of the 4th generation IS Akatsubaki, currently a student at the IS Academy," he said. He then pulled up another picture, this one a boy with bluish black hair and red eyes. "Ichika Orimura, younger brother of Chifuyu Orimura and currently the only male IS user, pilot of the Byakushiki unit, currently a student at the IS Academy."

This continued on, with six more girls shown to me. Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi Sarashiki, and Kanzashi Sarashiki.

"So, do you want me to kill them?" I asked.

"No, I want you to get close to them, but not kill them. We don't want a repeat of last time," the Director answered, glaring at me.

"Hey, the guy was a self-absorbed jackass. I did the world a favor that day. Anyway, what should I do there?" I asked, changing the subject.

The Director, after giving me another look, pulled up two more pictures, one of a woman with green hair, and one of a very familiar pilot.

"Maya Yamada, formal national candidate and current teacher at the IS Academy, and Chifuyu Orimura, older sister of Ichika Orimura, former champion of the Mondo Grosso Tournament, currently a teacher at IS Academy." He highlighted the two pictures. "It's these two you'll want to take care of. Don't kill them, as there is a possibility that they are the only ones who know where Tabane Shinonono is, and we wouldn't want that to happen, do we?"

Looking at the two pictures, I realized something. "If you want me to get close to them, then I'll need an IS suit to actually enter the academy, and last time I checked, I'm still a male."

"Indeed. That's why we have another surprise for you," he answered, pressing another button. The doors opened again, and I saw a familiar machine walk into the room. The quadruped machine looked at me with his red optics, and his visor currently in ear-mode. As soon as he saw me, he went to me, rubbing against my leg.

"Took you long enough, Fenrir. Where've you been?" I asked, scratching him between the ears.

"Getting my limbs reattached. You are not the only one who sustained injury in that mission, you know," he answered, his vocal translator skipping in a few places.

"Fenrir has been given the capability to merge with you, able to create a suit that resembles an IS from the outside, giving you the clearance to enter the academy as a student," the Director said, pulling up a picture of what I would look like merged with Fenrir. His head is apparently a helmet, his forelegs giving my arms extra reach, his back legs equipped with thrusters, and the rest of his body forming into stabilizers. His tail has also become serrated and acts as a blade for the suit.

"That takes care of that. Now how do we hide _all this_?" I all but demanded, gesturing to my obviously cybernetic body.

In response, he threw me a small device. Examining it, it was a small analog watch.

"This can disguise you completely, but you need to avoid water for it to work, and you need to put clothes on, because it doesn't generate clothing, just skin. Now, all you need is an alias. What say you?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, remembering some names from books that I was forced to read, before I put two of the together. "Garrett. Garrett Valkyrie."

The Director nodded. "Begin preparations. You are leaving tomorrow," he said, sending the holograms to the watch, before turning away.

I bowed quickly. "Yes, Director."

_**End Chapter 1**_

**Hello fanfiction. This is a new story that has been going around in my mind after playing Metal Gear Rising, which I finished a week ago. Garrett is an obvious copy of Raiden, and Fenrir is a copy of Bladewolf. Lightning Blaze is on an unfortunate hiatus, but this should entertain you until I have something worthwhile to post.**

**With nothing else to add, have a good day/good night.**


	2. Arrival

_"The test of our progress is not whether we add more to the abundance of those who have much it is whether we provide enough for those who have little."  
>Franklin D. Roosevelt<em>

**_Chapter 2: Arrival_**

"Subject Valkyrie, while I approve of the choice you have made, I recommend decelerating before we reach Japan, lest you be mistaken for an attacking drone," warned Fenrir. "Along with that, you should begin disguising yourself before we reach the academy."

"I would agree with you on the disguise, if I wasn't wearing boxers and a sleeveless shirt. Unless you can generate some more clothes for me, I'm keeping it off," I replied, touching the small earpiece that rested on my left faceplate, now covering my entire face, making a mask of sorts.

"If we are attacked, or start war, it will not be my fault that you are killed. You will be deemed a failure for the project and-"

He didn't say more as I slammed a fist into his head.

"Shutting up now."

"You know, I like the company you provide, but sometimes, you're aggravating at times," I said, reluctantly activating the disguise. It made a perfect imitation of the human body, but if one had a sharp eye, they could spot the minor bumps and edges of my real body.

"If it was not for me, you would have become unstable five years ago. I choose to annoy you to keep you on your toes, Subject Valkyrie."

Now he's being a prick.

"Warning, we have reached Japanese Air Space. I recommend flying at a higher altitude to avoid radar detection."

"Forget radar detection. Any moron with a brain could look up and see me flying in the sky. I could get counted as an IS, but that's not going to stop the Japanese Air force from frying my ass."

"Warning, we have reached IS Academy airspace. Alert, an IS unit is within airspace. I recommend decelerating before we make impact," said Fenrir, a tone of worry in his robotic voice.

"Hold on, what kind of IS flies at this hei-" I was cut off as something impacted me on the left wing stabilizer, sending me into a corkscrew and dropped altitude. "Fenrir, what the hell did we just hit?!"

"The IS I tried to warn you about," he replied.

"And the pilot?"

"You hit one of the main thrusters on her IS unit. Records indicate it as an Uchigane unit, mass produced, easily fixed. Unfortunately, repairing it cannot be started at the moment, as the pilot has stalled, currently plummeting at five miles per hour."

"And the wing?"

"Unless you like to crash into the ground, you can hold this altitude for a few more minutes before the power has drained."

"Then we save the girl first. I'm trying to avoid getting people killed, and I won't let it happen before my mission begins," I said, turning to the falling girl.

"How noble of you." Was that sarcasm?

Ignoring him, I began accelerating, forcing myself to go straight as my suit kept trying to go left. At this speed, I can probably reach her two miles above the stadium.

"Alert, port stabilizer integrity dropping. I recommend that you take evasive action and-"

"No, I can make it!"

"Why bother? She is protected by her IS suit-"

I cut him off again. "Yes, but a fall from this height is going to hurt regardless of whether she's wearing a suit or not. I plan on throwing her in the air to reduce damage to her."

"And you causing a crater?"

"Better than her. Besides, I can use a little blunt trauma right now, as a sort of test for my body," I answered. By this point, I was within arm's reach of the pilot. Why wasn't she trying to fly away? I took a quick glance at her face, and almost stopped flying.

I won't deny that she wasn't pretty, beautiful even. However, I couldn't care less at the moment, because if I didn't help her now, she would end up eating dirt. Was she…?

"Ah, to hell with this. Fenrir, are we set for Adrenaline Mode?" I asked.

"You know you cannot activate that mode without the approval of the Director," answered Fenrir.

"Then start preparing an apology letter," I replied, taking out my sword. Pressing a button on my wrist, everything began to slow down and gain an orange tint. The girl slowed down until it appeared she wasn't moving at all. Looking down, I was able to see at least two IS units coming up to catch her, one of them looking at me with surprise. With everything all but frozen, I took another glance at the girl, and found out the reason why she wasn't moving. She has what appears to be a large bruise on her head, mostly covered by light-pink hair. On her hair were two hair pieces that resembled foxes from cartoons. Her eyes, however, were shut, confirming my suspicions that she was out cold.

Bringing my blade forward, I began looking for any way to get her out without cutting her up in the process. I can cut the legs of the unit without causing too much damage, but the arms might cause some trouble for me if I strike too deep, or miss and slice her arm off anyway.

'Alright, here goes nothing,' I thought to myself, activating the vibro-enhancers on the blade. Starting off with the arms, a few quick vertical slices managed to cut through the armor, with a final horizontal slash sending the pieces away. The arm, however, had a few minor lacerations, but it was in one piece. Aiming down, I did the same to the legs, the blade cutting through the unit like wet paper. Finally, I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her away from the wrecked unit.

"Alert, Adrenaline Mode is-"

"Yes, I can see that," I said, as the world began to lose the tint it had, and everything starting to speed up. The Uchigane unit, no longer frozen in time, began to break apart the minute time resumed, scattering everywhere. The two IS pilots that attempted to save the girl had to cover themselves as the Uchigane rained around them.

Unfortunately for them, that included me.

Speeding past them, I was able to see the looks on their faces as they saw me fall, both trying to figure out what just happened. Finally, the last of Adrenaline Mode faded away and I rocketed towards the ground. Bringing the girl to my chest, I gripped her tightly and maneuvered myself so that I would land on my back, causing the least amount of damage to her.

'Hope I don't regret this.'

It happened quickly. As soon as I hit the ground, it instantly cracked, parts of it collapsing inward as my momentum carried me further into the ground. Before I could relax, the impact area suddenly went down, sending me further underground. Taking a quick glance at the girl, she had just woken up, groggy from being hit into the head by a flying machine. Then it all stopped.

Looking around, the only thing I was able to see was nothing but dust kicked up from my impact, impairing my vision until it cleared.

"Fenrir, status report," I said, winded from the impact.

"Alert, h-h-hull integrity at lev-lev-level zero… Alert, h-h-hull integrity at lev-lev-level zero… Alert, h-h-hull integrity at lev-lev-level zero," was my answer.

"Ah, shit."

Deciding to pretend to be unconscious, I kept my face plates on, masking myself from unwanted eyes. Through the dust cloud, I was able to see silhouettes of the students as they approached, some apparently covering their mouths to avoid breathing in the dirt.

"Honne, are you there?" I heard one of them ask. So, the girls name is Honne?

Honne didn't answer, still groggy from waking up and so apparently didn't hear her friend.

Seconds later two small _thumps_ signaled the arrival of some students who decided to brave entering the hole to get their friend.

"What kind of IS is this?" one of them asked.

"Doesn't look like any that I've seen before," answered the other.

"Look, I can see her. It looks like the pilot saved her from hitting the ground."

"After crashing into her."

Great, I'm in a hole with a busted robot, a half-conscious girl, and two comedians. Whoop-dee-doo.

"Uh, hello? Can you hear us?" asked the first girl. I assume she's talking to me.

"Wait, what's that sound?"

The two went quiet, trying to figure out what was causing the sound. I tried to listen too, wondering what they were talking about.

Then I realized what was going on.

"Warning, self-destruct sequence activated. Enter code to abort."

Shit, if I didn't hurry, this hole is going to make a great bonfire with the scent of flesh. Forgoing the chance of staying quiet, I pressed my earpiece and began entering the code.

"Command, terminate self-destruct sequence, code 1-9-9-7-4, Juliet-Bravo."

"Self-destruct sequence, terminated. Self-destruct sequence, terminated," was my answer.

Great, now he's stuck on a loop.

"Girls, have you been able to figure out what happened?" asked an adult voice, female.

"The IS was going to destroy itself, but the pilot stopped it. Whoever she is, she apparently doesn't want us hurt," said the first girl, moving to Honne.

"If you can hear us, can you let go of our friend?" asked the second girl.

Dumb question, but I complied, not wanting to be antagonistic with them.

For now, anyway.

"You, pilot, what's your name?" asked the adult, who was now standing at the edge of the hole. The dust had cleared up enough for me to see features.

I widened my eyes.

Chifuyu Orimura.

One of the few in this place that I need to get trust from.

My mission just got a whole lot harder.

"Alert, shutting down," said Fenrir, as I felt my suit beginning to move.

Acting quickly, before they could find the origins of my faceplates, I retracted them just before Fenrir began to disassemble. His head was lifted into the air, while the arms and legs began folding back to the wings, which began to retract, shifting in places to once again resemble a wolf torso, the left side a wreck. With final clicks, Fenrir was in his animal form again, laying on his right side.

And with me revealing to everyone my true gender as a male.

Some of the girls either stared at me in shock or admiration, while the rest began to whisper among themselves with this new revelation.

If Chifuyu was surprised, she didn't show it, instead, asking again, "What is your name?"

Well, I've nothing to lose. "It's Garrett Valkyrie," I answered.

"Why are you here, Valkyrie?" Last name basis? I can live with that.

"I have an IS, and unless I'm wrong, that means I needed to go to the IS Academy. I still have a lot to learn," I answered, gesturing to the hole I created.

"And does that include attacking one of my students?"

"If I was attacking the academy, I would have brought an army to actually have a chance in battle," I replied, crossing my arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, turning to Fenrir to inspect the damage. His entire left flank was a mess, along with most of his left foreleg. "Hey, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Sub-sub-subject Valk-k-k-kyrie, hull integrity is-is-is at lev-lev-level zero," he choked out.

"Wait, hold on," I said, moving near his neck. Opening the panel that was there, I had to move back as a column of smoke rose up from him. Waiting until most of it was gone, I began searching for his vocal translator. I was aware of the stares the women were giving me, but I had to take care of this first.

"Jesus, I forgot how much wires you have in here," I muttered, using my left hand to hold back all these damn wires back while I searched. After a minute, I found it. Apparently, it decided to be friends with the outer layer of his throat. Letting go of the wires, I began to use the sense of touch to find where it connects.

"What are you doing?" I heard Chifuyu ask.

"Fixing my friend," I replied, finding the small indent that held the vocal translator. Placing it in, I gave it a final push before closing the panel. "Alright, say something," I ordered.

"Thank you, Subject Valkyrie. Unfortunately, my motor controls have been heavily damaged and are in need of repairs soon. Alongside that, I have sustained too much damage, to the point my IS form is inoperable unless repairs are complete," he replied, demonstrating by trying to move his legs.

Emphasis on trying.

Crap, I'm in a bind. With Fenrir damaged, I can't simply fly out of here, and even if I could, the teachers would try to stop me before I left the arena.

Unlike most of the other subjects, however, I know when to lay down my arms.

"Alright," I said, turning to Chifuyu, "if you want to find out why I'm here, I won't stop you."

This apparently made Chifuyu pause, probably not expecting that answer from me. It didn't last, however. "Dunois, Bodewig, take him to my office. Alcott, Shinonono, bring his…'friend' to the tech room, for-"

"No, he stays with me. What you have here can't fix him," I interrupted, glaring at Chifuyu, who glared right back. Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw the students back away, preparing to run if a fight was to break out between us.

"Fine, but don't try anything or you will regret it," she conceded, shocking me a bit. Her psyche profile told me that she had a mental fortress within her. What made her back down so easily?

"Fair enough," I said, placing my hands behind my head, less for intimidation and more to show that I'm harmless.

This is going to be a long day, I could see that much.

**_End Chapter 2_**

**Well, this has been chapter two. The action starts in a few more chapters, but until then, enjoy the pointless exposition that is my story so far.**

**Good-day/night, everybody**


End file.
